Blame Your Fate
by tdfireproof
Summary: Four years after the Cullen's have left Sam still has lingering feelings for Leah he can't even admit for himself, meanwhile Leah struggles with the hand that fate dealt... until the deck gets shuffled.
1. Blame Your Fate

**Blame Your Fate**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer doesn't know what "Blame Your Fate" is a reference to**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Google it… Do it…**

**Sam's POV**

I stood next to Emily pulling her closer as I cried over Paul being lowered in to the ground. There was a lump in my throat. I couldn't believe he was gone. He was one of my closest friends for so long and now he was dead. _We thought we'd be young forever, we'd live this life with no consequences… we were wrong._ Paul had taken over the reins of Alpha after I stepped down when I got married to Emily so we could start a family together now she was just over a month pregnant. There hadn't been any activity of vampires since the Cullens left with Jacob over four years ago... We thought it was safe. We let our guard down. _I was wrong. _

_This was my fault… I could have saved him if I wasn't so selfish to start a family. If I would have remained as a wolf I might have been able to kill the vampire… maybe._

When I found his body left on my doorstep I phased instantly, without even meaning to. It was the first time in two years. It was painful to phase again, like it was the first time. He was left naked, bruised and battered. Bruises adorned his chest, shoulders, and stomach. There was a thin cut along his chest that I didn't recognize and a small hole that went through his body. Emily came out and saw me as a wolf and knew something was wrong. She was the one who found the small holes in his arm, the death signature of a vampire. Paul was on patrol alone… it would not happen again. I chased the scent all the way out to the ocean, but it was gone… He or she was gone.

My attention turned to Rachel, she was a mess. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose Emily. I pulled her closer as the thought entered my mind.

Emily and I both agreed the pack needed me again, it didn't matter I'd love her whether I looked like I was her age or twenty years younger. And neither of us talked about the possibility of me dying on patrol. It was too painful. It was my responsibility. My childhood is something I gave up when I became a guardian of the tribe. I looked across the grave at Seth holding close to him his older sister. _My childhood wasn't all that was loss. _Standing there next to her brother was Leah, my ex-fiancé and the once love of my life. Breaking her heart was no longer my greatest regret… now it was leaving the pack I lost her to.

I wouldn't give it up for the world though. I love Emily. I can't imagine a world without her now, I just wish there was a way I could make things right for Leah. I would never say it out loud, or even think it, but I know in the back of my mind, that I love her. It's not fair to her though, so I stay silent, take her constant flow of insults that hurt more than she could ever know and move on. I see it as my punishment for what fate dealt me. As I watched one of my closest friends get lowered in to the grave far too early a realization struck through my mind.

Paul's life was too great a price to pay. If never having met Emily would be my price, I'd give it all up, my phasing, my wife… all of it… if he didn't have to die.

I was going stir crazy in the house, I couldn't just sit around any longer. I was pacing around in my button down and tie still from the funeral.

"I'm going for a run." I told Emily as pulled off my tie and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Please be careful Sam." I nodded wrapping my arm around her and gently pulling her to me. I kissed her cheek.

"I love you Sam." She said warmly.

"I love you too Emily." I said before running out the front door and in the woods. It hit me like a brick wall almost immediately. The vampire was here. I took one more smell and I heard a loud thump behind me. I turned to see the vampire only a couple feet away. I weighed my options and came to the same conclusion over and over again. I didn't have time to phase, if I did he could kill me while I was changing easily. I stood there and began to talk to try and distract him, or something.

"Are you the one who killed Paul." I asked. He wore a causal smile as he answered.

"You know that I am." I saw a knife on his belt and a Bow on his back… _Wait a second he had a thin scar and a hole through him… it must have been through that._

"Why did you kill him, you have to have known he wouldn't taste good." I asked angrily. I felt tears in my eyes, here I was asking a murderer why he killed one of my best friends.

"The only reason I do anything, for sport." He said neutrally.

"You killed my friend… for sport?" I asked angrily.

"It is what I do. I search for the best beast to hunt… during my human life I lived for the hunt, I hunted everything and it bored me, every animal… then I was changed… and now I hunt anything worth fighting, and as I found out Paul wasn't worth it." I clenched my fists but kept from phasing.

"He… wasn't… just some… animal… to be hunted!" I yelled.

"Now now, stay quiet, you'd hate it if Emily came out and I had to kill her…" I gulped deeply.

"The reason why I'm here is rather simple… after threatened to kill Rachel Paul's told me the most amazing thing. With his dying breath He told me a story about the biggest and strongest Wolf of the pack who had retired…" Then I understood completely. _He put Paul's body at my door to provoke me… All to get me to fight him… that monster. _My body started shaking violently.

"That's right… phase… it's what I've been waiting for… maybe you'll be worth it." I turned in to a wolf immediately, the pain was still lingering in my body but I charged him regardless, he rolled out of the way and laughed.

"There's the fire I wanted!" I lunged at him mouth open and he jumped clear over me. I dropped my weight to my hind legs and spun as fast as I could I tried to bite at him but he started climbing up a tree behind me, three steps then jumped over me again. I swiped after him and he dropped down to the ground under it, then over a second swipe.

"You're too slow… this isn't even fun." He said as he danced around another strike of mine. I felt a quick snap in my bone as a strike hit my left leg. I tried to spin but it was too painful then I felt a matching one in my right. I immediately fell back to my ass painfully. I tried to defend myself sitting down but it was useless, I swatted after him and he easily dodged away. He brandished his knife and cut a thin fine cut in to my chest, almost as a signature… just like on Paul. I felt a round kick land across my face. Then a kick to my stomach that knocked me on to my back. I was turning in to a human again but I was in too much pain to protest, my body wasn't ready for this. I forced myself not to look down at my legs.

"It's a pity you're the best your pack produced… but simply put its Darwin's law." He said walking back and forth.

"Blame your Fate!" he yelled before kicking me back in to a tree. I pushed myself up against it for support.

"I suppose Jared should be the next one I kill." I winced in pain. _What can I do? I failed I need to warn the pack… somehow._

"No… please don't." He laughed as I pleaded with him.

"Then I'll probably have the bitch of the pack, what was her name? Leah?"

"No! You can't" I said throwing my body forward at him I forced myself up to my legs just to collapse back down to the ground, face down. _Damn it she's got to live._

I felt his cold hands on the back of my neck. Slowly I was lifted up until I was forced to stand. I gritted my teeth as I stood on broken legs. He was neither holding me up nor letting me fall. I took a swing at him uselessly.

"You can't" I said through gritted teeth.

"Paul told me you and Leah used to be engaged… but I assumed when you imprinted it cleared all other feelings out of your mind… It didn't… interesting."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I winced as he forced me to stand on my broken legs. The pain was near unbearable.

"I think you do… deep inside you know you still love her… Good… she's the only she wolf, if you two breed, you might make a powerful pup." He said smiling mischievously.

"You forget I'm married and I love Emily."

"Ahh, well I'll fix that later tonight." I tried to swing at him again but he effortlessly dodged away again. I had never felt so helpless in my entire life.

"And you expect me to just go along with all of this?" He laughed.

"Of course I do, because you're just a dog, and dogs look to reproduce." He laughed.

"But you expect me, knowing all this not to hunt you down and kill you? Not to stop you?" He smiled evilly at me.

"Yes… in fact I do… because I have a special ability… you see I can make you forget we ever met… of course I could also make sure you forgot about Emily and never loved her… but that would complicate things, and then poor Emily would get in the way of you mating with the bitch." _He spoke so callously. Is life that simple? No it isn't…_

"No… it will never work, it won't!"

"They always say that… but we'll see, goodbye Sam."

**Emily's POV**

I decided I'd go grocery shopping while Sam was out for a run, I was getting a little stir crazy myself. We hadn't decided to tell anyone I was pregnant yet, Sam was still worried how Leah would take it. I knew Leah would be happy for us. I lifted my last bag in to the car, feeding a wolf was way too much work. I thought to myself seeing six bags of groceries for two people. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and my blood ran cold. _No human hand is that cold._

"You must be Emily." he said with a smile. He was a big vampire, maybe 6'4 and muscled. He had long brownish blonde hair and facial hair, a short beard that covered his entire face. I gulped audibly. He smiled deviously.

"Then you know I'm a vampire… come with me we're going for a little walk." He was forcing my hand and pulling me along in to the woods.

"My husband… is a powerful man… He will come after you unless you let me go…"

"Your husband Sam right? The one whose legs are broken he's cut up, bruised just feet away from the edge of the treeline by your house?" I gasped. _No! Sam!_

"Why are you doing this." He laughed.

"Blame your fate." He said loudly.

"Sam would have been married to Leah, and together they would have bore the most powerful wolves ever, I can only assume but somehow "fate" decided to intervene and you fell…" His nose moved slightly and then his eyes moved to my stomach.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I gulped down realizing the worst thing he could do was kill me and he already was planning on that to get me out of the way… for Leah.

"Yes… I am, with Sam's child."

"Interesting…" He said stopping to think for a moment. He smiled.

"You're a month in to it yes?" He said asking. I nodded not knowing why.

"I'll give you nine months to live, and when the time comes you will die by a hit in run by car. If you don't tell anyone, you can live these nine months… but if you tell anyone… I'll simply kill them, if you don't believe me find your husband. He doesn't remember a think but a assure you he's in no condition to fight." I nodded.

"I swear…" I started crying joyful tears, I would get to have my child for a month, and Sam for nine more,

"Thank you… but why?"

"I hunt for the best fight… if it comes from your grandchild then it's worth letting you live, if it comes from Sam and Leah's child… then it's worth killing you." I nodded. He disappeared in to the darkness and I was thankful, I would live every moment to its fullest, knowing very well what time of my life I had left. I would try harder to mend the bridges with Leah, it might be selfish, but I want her to love me before I say goodbye.

**This chapter was harder to write than I thought but it's a very interesting step away from the main story I'm working on, it's kind of like a breath of fresh air. As appose to my other story which I update weekly (quicker if many reviews) this story is going to be strictly update by popularity. Meaning if enough people want me to update this I'll update it, and quickly. You're probably asking yourself "wow, Gee mister, that sounds swell, but how do we tell you that we want you to update?" well that's a good question, tell me you want me to update by reviewing. This story has been in my head for three years now so I figured it was time to start it, So if you want it, review it.**

_**Fireproof**_


	2. Déjà vu

**Disclaimer: I'm going to try and keep people out of Leah's head as long as possible and such, keeps the mystery alive.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: are you ready for the here and now?**

**Sam's POV**

"I'm going to run some errands, goodbye darling. I love you." Emily said before kissing me passionately on the lips. I was a bit surprised. She usually didn't do that for a random goodbye. She leaned in and our daughter Mary.

"I love you little princess." She said before getting up and walking towards the door. Something didn't seem right.

"Emily? Emily dear, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes, of course darling, I just need to run these errands before the stores close." I watched as my wife ran out of the house quickly. So much had changed since Paul died nine months ago. It must have really shook Emily she'd changed so much. She always talked about using time wisely. I admired her desire to make every moment worth it but didn't quite understand it.

She was determined to make sure I knew how to take care of our little girl without her, but I didn't understand why, we'd have the rest of our lives to learn these things together. I smiled to myself at the thought. We hadn't had any vampire encounters since Paul's death but Emily insisted I keep phasing. I did as she wished.

There was one other major thing that had changed over the last nine months. We learned that Rachel Black was pregnant with Paul's child. It was a joyous occasion and we all pitched in, even Jacob visited when little Elizabeth was born. The entire reservation helped the Blacks as much as we could and I watched with a smile as old Billy Black shown with pride told stories about his granddaughter. Even with the pain of losing Paul our reservation joined as a community for Mary and Elizabeth, only weeks apart in age.

"Don't worry Mary. You're definitely the cuter baby." I said before kissing her forehead rocking back and forth. _Of course you think that she's your baby._ I smiled as I heard her breathing in my arms and pulling herself closer to my warm stomach. I stopped and smiled taking a moment to be thankful for everything.

I closed my eyes then heard a car door shut outside. I opened my eyes and looked, it was a police car. I quickly got to my feet trying not to disturb my peaceful princess. I glided across the living room to the door and opened it before there was knocking.

"Mr. Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the look on his face. It was somber.

"What is it Charlie?" I asked fearing another one of my packmates were dead. _Jared? Seth? Embry? Brady? Collin? It wasn't Quil was it? _I thought preparing myself for the worse. Or so I thought.

"Sam… There's no right way to say this… I'm terribly sorry but Emily was in a fatal hit and run." Even as he said the words I couldn't believe them. I put my arm out to make sure I was still standing and leaned against the door. I was made aware of my child when she started to cry in my arm. I couldn't believe this.

I always assumed I'd die before Emily by vampire, I never considered the idea that she'd die. I felt an empty feeling in my stomach.

"Th-th-thank you Mr. Swan." I said trying to choke out the words through the now streaming tears down my face. He nodded and left back for his squad car. I closed the door and dragged my feet across the room still very wary of how I carried Mary. I fell in to the recliner and reached for my phone. I tried to steady my breathing but I couldn't… I couldn't even see my numbers in my list. I saw something with a "Ja" I think and dialed. My body was shaking as I kept going it rang three times then I heard Jared's voice.

"Hey Sam." I didn't say anything I couldn't. I just breathed uneasily through the phone. I couldn't speak I was choking on dry air but my throat seemed clogged with water.

"Sam! What's wrong!"

"Emily… is… Emily…" I said but I couldn't say it out loud.

"She's gone." I finally said crying out."

"I'll be right there." Jared said before hanging up. _I should call the Seth next._ I thought as I scrolled down. I wiped my eyes out just enough to make sure it was their home number I was calling. The phone rang five times and as I was about to hang up I heard it click.

"What the hell do you want Uley!" Leah yelled at me. I gulped down and tried to breathe as calmly as I could.

"Is Seth th-th-there?" I said stuttering and breaking my façade. My breathing returned to its hard raged side.

"What the hell happened?" she said sounding more worried than concerned.

"Wh-Wh-where is Seth?" I said between gulps of air not even trying to hide it anymore.

"He's out, damn it Uley what happened?" _No I'm not strong enough. I can't tell Leah her cousin is dead, I can't do it._

"N-N-N-Nothing." I lied.

"Bullshit Uley!" she continued angrily.

"I can't do it Leah." I said gasping for breath.

"Do what?" she yelled. Mary started crying again in my arms.

"Tell you she's gone…." I said before bursting in to heaping sobs again.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Leah asked. I heard the door open and saw Jared come in. I got up to greet him but he was across the room and hugging me tightly as we were both careful of Mary.

"I'm so sorry Emily died Sam." Jared said holding me and I sobbed.

"What? Emily died? No! That's not possible! No!" Leah screamed and I heard the phone click. I felt myself sink further in to the chair hoping to disappear. Kim stepped in to the house. She was obviously not as fast wolf running straight to the house but she made good time in her car taking the roads. She immediately ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Sam." She said. She assessed me for a moment.

"You look exhausted do you want to me to take care of little Mary?" she offered.

"No I'm fine…" I lied.

"No you're not Sam stop trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." I nodded finally handing my little girl to Kim who walked with her in to the other room leaving me with Jared.

"Did you call anyone besides me and Leah?" I shook my head. I heard a soft thudding outside then nothing.

"Leah's here." I said quietly.

"No it's someone else she's not that fast." Jared assured.

"No, she's that fast." I said regrettably as Hurricane Leah rampaged in to my house.

"What the hell was that about? Tell me you were lying Uley!" _She knows I hate that name and yet she uses it anyway._ I didn't respond, I didn't have the energy to fight with my ex. I didn't have the strength to go through this all over again.

"Well Uley? What the fuck happened to the 'almighty' alpha everyone looked up to… Until Jacob usurped you and made you look like a little bitch that is." She continued. She still knew how to pull my strings. If I had the energy to force myself to stand right now I'd already be in a fight with her. I could picture it in my mind. Kind of like when I wake up and my mind forces my body to believe it's getting up while I'm still laying in bed. I didn't even hear her anymore just a blur of anger as I visualized getting up and walking away. Finally I was stirred out of it.

"Leah you Will keep your volume down and watch the swearing when Mary is around or so help me I will shove my arm down your throat and pull your lungs out myself!"Leah stopped.

"Uley you there?" she sneered.

"Yeah he is, but try to forgive him for not entertaining you, he just learned his wife died in a hit and run."

"Hit and run? Not a vampire attack?" she said surprised.

"Yes that's right… Now I think you owe Sam an apology." Jared said as I watched.

"I owe him nothing." She said spinning on her heel and leaving the house. Her last word trembled and she left quickly, I'd known her long enough to know exactly what that meant, she wanted to go cry by herself. She didn't want anyone else to see her cry over the person who stole me from her.

I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't random. I couldn't shake this gut feeling that this was all planned. _Maybe all this was a deep seated plan. Maybe it was the same vampire that killed Paul… Maybe this is his plan… No… It couldn't be._

**Thanks to great response of reviews from people I continue this story. Like I said previous this is a story 'on demand' as it were. To those who came over from my main story, Welcome. To those who haven't read my main story check it out, starting with "Book I: Someday the dream will end" it's a story about Leah and Embry shortly after the events of Breaking Dawn. Thank you all for your great support, As of a couple days ago I am now employed so I'll try to update as fast as I can but that darn 'life' will get in the way. Like before if you want me to continue to post I'll need 9 reviews, why 9? Because it's my favorite number, and this chapter has 10 reviews so I think we can get 9 for the next one. Remember if you want the story, Review it.**

_**Fireproof**_


End file.
